In the Still of the Night
by DizzyRed2
Summary: A stop at a diner proves to be a bad idea for Taker and his little friend.
1. Chapter 1

Author : Dizzy Red

E-mail: I own none of the WWE employees past or present or their famlies

disclouser : Ask first

rating: R

content : violence and death

spoilers: none

characters: Mark Calaway, Sara Calaway

summery : A stop at a diner proves to be a bad idea for Taker and his little friend.

Mark put a fist to his lower back and sat up as straight as he could to get the kinks out, he

yawned and shook his head, he still had another thirty or so miles to go before he reached

the hotel. He pulled into an all night diner figuring that a hot cup of coffee would revive him.

He stepped into the dimly lit diner and looked around there was a few people there but

nobody turned to look at the door, it was as if there eyes were frozen to a forward position.

" Don't move " he herd a voice from behind him say " put your hands up " he man's voice

ordered somewhat of a nervous tone.

Another man approached from the side, Mark could barely make out that he too had a gun

aimed in Mark's direction.

" Who the hell is this " the second gunman asked.

" He just wandered in, from the looks of it he's just some drifter " the first man said giving

Mark's shoulder a slight shove.

" Sit him over there with the rest " the second man barked out the order. " And make sure you

clean him out " he laughed.

" Right boss " the first nodded. " Alright big man empty your pockets and give me your

wallet " he told Mark.

For a second Mark thought about trying to do something but he saw a small child cuddled to

his mother's chest, being a father himself he figured it was better not to resist.

put down the damn guns and we'll see how tough you are Mark thought.

" NOW " the man demanded.

Mark complied with the order, slowly removing his wallet from his back pocket and

handing it over. The guy looked inside and scuffed, Mark didn't carry cash on him when

he was on the road for this reason.

" Just as I though, A drifter, come on " he jerked Mark's arm and pushed him into a seat.

The little boy looked up and saw Mark, he couldn't help but grimace at the frightened look

on the young child's face and the worried look his mother gave.

" Now if we don't have anymore interruptions " the second man said looking at Mark "

We'll be out of here in a short while " he told them as he looked out the window as if he

were expecting someone.

" Damn where is she " the first gunman said.

" She'll be here " the second said sounding confident.

A car pulled up to the diner and flashed its lights " There she is " the men both exclaimed.

Just as they were about to walk out the door sirens blared and red lights flashed, both

men made a hasty retreat inside.

" DAMN IT " the second man huffed.

" I didn't tell anyone Bobby " the first one hesitated.

" YOU IDIOT don't use my fucking NAME " he growled.

" I…..I'm sorry Boss " the first stuttered. What are we going to do now " he asked.

Bobby looked around and his eyes fell on the child " Were going to take out a little

insurance policy " he said and grabbed the boy from his mother"

" NO " she cried but when he pointed the gun at the child the mother sat back down.

" What do you want with some kid, he's only going to be trouble " Mark stood raising his

hands as if he was surrendering. " I'll go with ya, hell I know this area like the back of my

hand " he boasted.

The first man looked at Bobby " I just want to get out of here " he said.

Bobby thought for a min " Alright big man you just gave me an idea " he smiled. "You go

out first and be our shield " he said.

Mark nodded his understanding.

" But the kid comes too, they might shoot some low life drifter but not a kid " Bobby

reasoned. " NOW MOVE IT " he shouted at Mark.

Mark's idea had backfired somewhat but at least these two men wouldn't be alone with the

young kid.

Mark opened the door of the diner and Bobby stepped up behind him " We'er comming

out and we have hostiages " he announced to the police officers waiting outside.

They officers stood ready incase anyone could get a clean shot on one of the men one

officer looked stunned as Mark came out first with Bobby and a gun to his broad back.

The chiefe incharge of the opperation lowere his gun Undertaker he said doing a

double take. He was lost in thought for a moment until the next gunman came out holding

the boy. He got on the bullhorn " LET THE HOSTIAGES GO " he told them. Bobby got in

first followed by Mark, the boy and the second gunman

"What do I do" the frightened woman cried.

" Just drive " Bobby said calmly.

The woman stomped the gas and the car lunged foward tossing everyone nearly to the

floor.

Mark shook his head and thought women drivers he looked back and saw the

police were still following them Mark had noting against cops but the fact was he

didn't trust these guys and having the law on their heels was only making them

more tense.

" let me drive " Mark said having an idea where he could take them at least it would

be a place he was famuliar with.

The woman looked at Bobby and he nodded, they carfully switched places and in no

time Mark had lost the cops.

" Don't pull anything stupid " Bobby warned pushing the gun inot Mark's ribs.

" I have a cabin up ahead that nobody knows about " he told him.

" Alright we'll go there for now " he agreed.

Mark looked at the boy in the rearview mirror he reminded him so much of his two

sons about his age, Mark only hoped that this would work out so he could see them

again. Bobby became nervous again as Mark turned off the main road onto to a dirt

path, Mark sensed this when he felt the gun dig painfully into his ribs.

" It's right through these tress " he told Bobby and that seemed to ease his mind

because the gun was just reating on Mark's side now.

As they turned into the drivway Mark said a silent prayer that he would be able to

get himself and the boy out of this mess.


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby had Mark get out first and make sure that there wasn't any cops around as he held the gun to the boy's head. Mark did as he was told for right now but he couldn't wait to get his hands on these guys and he just was waisting for the right moment to do it.

" All clear " Marks said and they began to exit the car.

Mark opened the door with his key and everyone went inside, Bobby quickly surveyed the cabin "Steve Put them in here and tie them up " he said now using the other man's name.

Steve gave him an uneasy look about it but did as he was told " Make sure you tie the big guy tight " Bobby said not wanting to deal with Mark. Then he went and joined the woman in the main room.

When Steve left Mark spoke to the boy for the first time " What's your name " he asked him.

The boy didn't answer at first then replied " My mommy told me not to talk to

strangers "

" Your mommy is right " Mark told him " I tell my boys the same thing "

The boy smiled at that just knowing Mark had a boy " I guess since my mommy's not here and you've been nice to me that i can tell you my secret name but you can't tell anyone " he said.

" I won't " Mark promised.

" Okay it's Flash cuz I can run fast " he said with a child like innocence. " I know yours too " he said giving Mark a knowing look.

" Oh what's that " he said thinking that he had made a secret name for him too.

" You're the Undertaker " he said proudly.

Mark grimaced the last thing he wanted was for these guys to find out who he was, he was glad that so far he had been able to hide that.

" Hey Flash I need you to do me a big favor buddy " Mark told him.

" Okay " he shrugged.

" Don't tell anyone my secret name either " he said. " Just keep calling me Mark "

Flash nodded in agreement and Mark smiled a reassuring smile. " Mark are they going to hurt us " he asked.

" I'm going to do my best not to let that happen " Mark said trying to sound sure of himself but at this point he just didn't know.

In the other room Bobby was pacing the floor while the woman looked out the window and Steve looked in the kitchen for some food.

" Meghan get away from the window " Bobby scolded. " Nobody is supposed to be here " he reminded her.

Meghan turned and crossed her arms over her chest and sneered at him " well then I guess we shouldn't have parked the car right out front huh " she challenged.

Bobby shot her an angry glare but she did have a point " STEVE GET IN HERE " he shouted.

He came in with a bag of stale pretzels " What " he said as the food fell onto his chest.

" Go stash the car in the bushes " Bobby told him,

" Alright " Steve said and Bobby grabbed the bag form him and put a few in his mouth as Steve went to do what he was told.

Mark herd the car start up and wondered who was in it, he used his agility to stand and hop over to the window, he saw Steve in the driver's seat. That meant only the girl and Bobby were in the cabin.

" Mark " Flash said with a grimace on his face and Mark looked at him " I have to go to the bathroom " he said.

Mark sat back on the floor where he had been put " HEY " he called out in a loud voice, Bobby came into the room " The kid here needs to use the bathroom " Mark said.

Bobby rolled his eyes and Mark sneered the first real time he showed any disrespect " I told you to take me and leave the kid but you're the master mind here "

Bobby chewed his lip " MEGHAN " he hollard and the woman appeared at his side. " Take the kid to the bathroom " he ordered.

" I'm not a damn babysitter " she scuffed. " He's your hostage you take him " she told Bobby.

He was beginning to loose his patients with her and Mark knew that wasn't good for any of them, Bobby swallowed hard trying to hold his emotions at bay.

" If you had been on time I wouldn't have needed either one of these HOSTAGES " he shouted " Now take the damn kid to the bathroom before I shout YOU " he threatened and Mark didn't doubt that he would.

Meghan went over and untied Flash " Come on " she instructed.

Bobby watched them walk out and turned his attention to Mark, he stalked over to him and hit him hard with a backhand across the mouth. Mark's head flew back and he could taste the blood. Steve appeared in the doorway " I don't think that was such a good idea to do to our meal-ticket " he said eying Mark knowingly.

Bobby turned to give him a look " What the hell are you talking about...Mark " he questioned.

Steve laughed " Mark Calaway or better known as Undertaker " he said and it dawned on Bobby where this was going.

He looked at Mark " I'll bet they'd pay a pretty penny to have you back safe and sound now wouldn't they " he said.

Now with his cover blown Mark gave a sarcastic laugh " You'll never live to enjoy it " he smiled as the blood trickled from his busted lip.

" Get his wallet cause we have a ransom call to make " Bobby laughed and walked away closing the door behind him.

Mark threw his head against the bed, he had to find a way to get Flash out of here because he wasn't as valuable to them now.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara sat looking out the window the rain was falling softly to the ground from the night sky, she always worried about Mark being on the road on nights like this but she knew that he would be calling soon to let her know how his match went.

" Mommy I'm thirsty " she felt a tap on her leg.

She bent down and picked up their four year old " how about some water and then bed little man " she said giving him a hug.

" Has daddy called " he asked yawning and wiping sleep from his eyes.

" Not yet but he will soon " sh assured him.

" Remember to tell him about my picture " he reminded her before he took his water and went to bed.

Sara laughed both boys had their father's qualities but that one was just like him always making sure the last details were worked out. She sat down to read her book and wait for Mark's call.

At the arena a crewman was making haste down a hallway towards Vince McMahon's office he knocked on the door and waited to be invited in.

" Come in " Vince's athortic voice boomed form inside.

The crewman turned the door slowly and swallowed hard " Mr. McMahon sir " he stuttered.

" What is it " Vince said.

" Umm sir Taker's not here yet " he told him.

Vince eyed the young man " What do you mean he's not here yet, the show starts in an hour...FIND HIM " Vince barked the order.

Mark had dosed off he saw that it was getting dark again and figured about now someone would be wondering where he is. Flash was asleep on the floor next to him, Mark knew the boy had to be hungry because he was getting that way himself.

Bobby paced the floors in the cabin reading something " according to this his company isn't far from here tonight, when we snatched him early this morning he must have been heading there " he reasoned. " I'd say now would be a good time to call " he smiled as he dialed the arena.

" Anaheim Pond " a cheery voice answered.

" I want to make something clear to you this is NOT a prank call so if you hang up someone will die " Bobby said getting the young woman's attention. " Now listen carefully I want to speak to the person in charge, either Vince or Shane McMahon " he said the names slowly. " Tell them I have something they will want, I'll wait "

" Yes sir " the girl said and went off to find someone to help her, she saw Shane coming out of the locker room and gave him a brief rundown of what was said to her.

" This is Shane McMahon " he answered.

Bobby laughed " I guess I got your attention "

" What do you want " Shane sounded irritated.

" It's not what I want but who I have that you want " Bobby played a words game.

" Okay who do you have " Shane asked.

" I have Mark Calaway tied up in a room and if you want him returned safely to you then you'll meet my demands " Bobby said stressing this.

" And what are they a contract " Shane said sarcastically.

" Your sarcasm will cost Mark just how badly is up to you " Bobby told him and Shane could tell he wasn't kidding and this wasn't some lame attempt at stardom.

" Alright I'm sorry what is it you want " he asked.

" One million in non marked bills " he said.

" And where do you expect me to get that at this time of night " Shane questioned and covered the phone " Go get my dad and see if Taker is in the building " he whispered.

" I'll expect it tomorrow, give me your cell number so I can tell you where to drop it off " Bobby told him and Shane did. " I'll be in touch oh and if you don't believe me the just call the Roadside Diner I'm sure a lady there will be more than glad to fill you in " with that Bobby hung up.

The girl returned with Vince who had a puzzled look on his face " What is going on " he demanded.

Shane looked worried " Dad I just got this strange call, someone claims that they have Taker, is Mark here " Shane asked.

" No he hasn't been seen " Vince said sounding like he was now worried too. " Did the person say anything else "

Shane shrugged " Just to talk to some woman at the Roadside Diner " he said.

Vince nodded " Let's call " he said and they headed to Vince's office.


	4. Chapter 4

After talking to Flash's mother Vince and Shane went to the diner to meet her and see if she could offer any information that would be helpful, also after doing so Vince felt that notifying the police wouldn't go well for Mark or the child. For now he planned on giving them what they wanted and returning Mark home safely. Vince also had another phone call to make one he was dreading more than the first.

Sara had just dropped the boys off at school she hadn't herd from Mark all night which wasn't completely unusual sometimes he would be so tired he would fall asleep as soon as he got to the hotel. And God knows how often he forgot to charge his phone so it didn't worry her too much when she couldn't reach him on that, in fact she was a bit annoyed. Her cell phone rang and she looked at the caller ID, it was Mark's cell and she decided that she would give him a hard time out of pure fun.

" Nice to see you remembered my number, did you have a little too much fun last night " she said in an accusing tone.

Vince gulped " Sara this is Vince McMahon " he paused and Sara's heart skipped a few beats. " Sara there's a problem concerning Mark can you fly to California and I'll pick you up at the airport " he asked.

Sara didn't know what to say all she could do was mumble a yes.

Vince meant Sara at the airport, she had left the boys with Mark's mom but didn't tell her why she had to go. At this point Sara didn't even know why she had to go just that Mark was in some sort of trouble. Sara saw Vince and Shane as soon as she got into the terminal and they meant her halfway.

" Where's Mark, is he hurt, have you seen him " she threw questions at the two men left and right.

Vince took her hands and spoke calmly " Mark was taken from a diner at gun point as for his where abouts or condition we don't know " he said sadly.

" Taken " Sara mumbled, she though hurt or something like that but never taken. Hell Mark was almost seven feet tall and over 300 lbs, who just takes a man like that. Then real fear hit her there's noway Mark would have stayed willingly. She began to break down and cry at the knowledge that Mark was in REAL danger.

" Come on there's someone you need to talk to " Vince said and they took her to the diner.

The first thing Sara saw was Mark's bike parked in the lot, she knew there was no chance in hell he'd ever leave one of his prized machines in a vacant parking lot. Vince opened the door and escorted her inside.

A small woman who looked like she hadn't slept in days came over to her " You must be Mrs. Calaway , I'm Mandy Williams, Billy is my son " she introduced herself.

" Sara " she said " I'm sorry who is Billy " she asked.

Mandy sat down and did her best to explain everything she could to Sara, when she finished Sara understood why Mark had gone with them he would do anything for a child. A woman brought Sara a cup of coffee, she was the diner's owner and she felt just terrible that this had happened.

" Did Mark say anything to them " she asked Mandy.

Mandy shook her head " Just that the kid would give them trouble and to take him...Oh and something about knowing this area very well " she shrugged.

" Someone get me a map, I think I know where Mark would take them " she said as Shane grabbed one of the road maps from the rack and gave it to her Sara told them " Mark is very smart and he would want as much of an advantage as he could get " Sara looked at the map. "There's a road here that's missing off the map and at the end of it Mark and I have a cabin that nobody knows about. If I know Mark and I'm sure I do that's where he would have directed them to go "

" I think it's time we get some help then " Vince said and the others agreed.

" Mark had dozed off again and woke with a start not to mention he was sore from sitting on the floor for so long.

If Vince thinks I'm wrestling tonight he's out of his damn mind Mark thought as he did his best to stretch.

The door flew open and in walked Bobby all smiles " Let's go we have a job for the kid " he said nudging Flash with his foot.

This worried Mark he didn't want the boy going anywhere with these guys, Mark shook his head and gave a sneer.

" You're pathetic man, you're going to send a kid to do your dirty work...what a damn looser" Mark laughed. Little did he know that was the wrong thing to say to Bobby.

He stalked over to Mark and backhanded him hard in the face with his fist then grabbed him by the hair " DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME A LOOSER " he yelled in Mark's face. He was about to do more damage when Steve came in.

" Hey I checked out the basement, it's solid it'll hold him till we get back" he told Bobby.

" Get him up and let's go " he said grabbing Flash's arm.

" NO NO NO I WANT TO STAY WITH MARK" the boy cried, seeing Bobby hit Mark really scared him and he was worried about his new friend.

Mark spoke softly " It's alright kid remember our talk " he asked and Billy nodded. " Alright " Mark gave him a wink.

In ya go " Bobby laughed and tossed Mark still tied down the basement steps, he landed hard at the bottom after hitting nearly every step.

" MARK " Billy cried but Bobby shut the door.

" It's time to call Mr. McMahon back and tell him where to meet us " Bobby smiled.

" Yeah if you didn't break his damn neck " Meghan said crossing her arms.

Bobby backed her up to the wall and pointed the gun at her head " Since you're so worried about him then you stay here and watch him while we go get the money " he growled and then got a sadistic smile. " Oh and if you cross me bitch I'll hunt you down and gut you like a pig " he warned.

" alright bobby " she said hoping to calm him down.

" Play your cards right and you'll be one rich bitch " he laughed before letting her go.

Shane's cell rang and he answered it " Dad it's him " Shane said and Vince took the call.

" Nice to see your son gave me the right number, I want you to take the money and leave it out by the dumpster of the diner " he told Vince.

" I need more time to go get the money, the banks just opened up " Vince said trying to stall.

" I'll be nice you have one hour " bobby told him.

" Is Mark alright and the boy " Vince questioned.

" The boy is fine, Mark on the other hand took a little fall " Bobby laughed and hung up the phone.

Vince looked at Sara and Mandy " Are they okay " she asked.

" Billy's is fine " he choked.

Sara looked at Vince with worry and confusion " And Mark " she questioned but Vince didn't answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark was thankful that being a wrestler he had learned how to control a fall even if he didn't have use of his hands but he was still very sore and it seemed his right shoulder took most of the impact, he was positive it was separated. The fall not only knocked Mark's shoulder loose but it also served another purpose and loosed the ropes around his wrists. Mark grabbed his aching shoulder as he sat up to catch his breath, he looked around while untieing his feet and cursed himself for having the basement built to withstand any force nature tossed their way. What irony the very room he had built to keep his family safe was now the reason he couldn't save himself and Flash. While Mark sat thinking the door opened and he laid down as if he were unconscious.

" Just put the kid down there with him until were ready for him " Mark herd Bobby say.

Flash walked down the dark stairs and bumped into Mark he knelt down and cried " Mark are you okay "

Once the door closed again Mark sat up " I'm okay buddy " Mark assured him ruffling his hair. Mark got up and limped across the room if memory served him correctly there was a small window that he had covered up a long time ago, he would have never fit through it but Flash just might.

" Come here " Mark said and the boy walked over " Remember you told me you were a fast runner " Mark asked as he took off the old boards making as little noise as possible "

" Uh uh " Flash nodded.

" Well I'm going to lift you up through this window as soon as I get it open and I want you to run as fast as you can down the road we came up here in. When you get to a place where you can go two ways go left, do you know what left is " he asked.

Flash held up his left hand " Good " Mark praised. "At the bottom of the hill is a little store tell the man there, Mr. Davis to call 911 and go to Mark's cabin " he said. " You got all that "

Flash nodded and repeated it back to Mark, he was thankful that the little guy was so smart. Mark pushed him through the window and watched as he took off down the dirt road Mark laughed a little to himself Little guy is fast he thought.

Flash was running with all he had in his little body as he came to the fork in the road he went to the left just like Mark had told him to do and ran inside the store. There was a man at the counter reading a newspaper, he looked up when he saw the boy come in out of breath.

" What can I do for you son " he smiled at the boy.

" I...need to...use the ...phone " he panted" Mark's in trouble"

" Tell me what's going on and I'll help " Mr. Davis told him.

Flash recounted the events the best he could and Mr. Davis made the call to the local sheriff's department, it didn't take long for them to respond since an APB had already been put out on the three suspects and the car. Now Flash was safe but Mark's troubles weren't over yet.

Upstairs Bobby was growing impatient and watching the clock it was only 20 min since he called Vince last.

" He's up to something " Bobby said.

" Who Mark, he's out cold " Steve shrugged.

" Not Mark, Vince he's stalling and I'm going to make sure he knows were not joking " he said heading towards the basement.

" What are you going to do " Meghan asked from her position on the couch.

" You'll see " Bobby laughed as he opened the door.

Mark herd him coming and quickly finished covering the window then laid back on the floor, God what's going to happen when they find out Flash is gone ran through his mind. Mark knew he had no choice but to take this guy out and in some ways he was glad to have to do it.

" Mark are you awake " Bobby said in a sing song voice as he came down the stairs. He walked over to Mark and kicked him hard in the stomach but Mark managed to absorb the pain without budging. Bobby laughed and then made a fatal mistake, he leaned down next to Mark to taunt him. Quick as lightening Mark grabbed him by the throat and sat up, bobby went for his gun but Mark hit him so hard in the stomach that he dropped it. Mark kicked it aside under some boxes and went about teaching Bobby a lesson Taker style. When Mark was finished he tied Bobby up and went to retrieve the gun, he had some business to take care of upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

The car carrying Vince, Shane, Mandy and Sara pulled up to the small store and Mandy rushed to meet Billy. She bent down and scooped the child into her arms.

" Oh my God I'm so glad you're alright " she said nearly squeezing him to death. " How did you get away " she asked.

" Mark helped me through a window " he told her.

Sara came over hearing Mark's name mentioned and Mandy introduced them " This is Mark's wife Sara " she told Billy.

" Hi Billy " Sara smiled at him. " So Mark helped you get away " she asked.

" Yes " Billy said.

Shane looked at Sara and said " That must mean he's alright " he reasoned.

Vince on the other hand saw it differently as did the officer in charge, Until they find out the boy is gone.

" Billy did they do anything to hurt Mark " Sara asked.

Billy nodded " Bobby hit him in the face twice and made him bleed, I wanted to bite him for it " he said " What really scared me was when he threw him down the basement stairs and he was still tied up " Billy cried recalling the frightening scene.

Sara gasped " Was he alright after that " she asked.

Billy shrugged " He said he was but he was limping a lot and he kinda didn't use his arm " he told them.

Sara knew how Mark was with their boys he could have a broken leg and still convince them he was just fine she almost laughed at the thought and she would have if she wasn't so worried about him.

an officer came over to them " Hi Billy I'm officer Douglas and I was hoping you could help us help your friend Mark " he asked.

" Mark helped me and he's my Friend " Billy told him.

" Good can you tell me about the people in the cabin with Mark " he asked.

Billy nodded " Bobby is mean he keeps hurting Mark and Meghan she's nice she took me to the bathroom and gave me some water but I wasn't supposed to tell Bobby, she doesn't like bobby she said he's " he looked at his mommy " something my mommy says I can't say " he frowned.

" Anyone else " Officer Douglas asked.

" Steve but he just does everything Bobby tells him to do " Billy shrugged.

Officer Douglas nodded " One more question Billy do they still have the guns " he asked.

Billy nodded " yes Bobby has one and so does Steve but not Meghan, she said they scare her "

" Good Billy you really helped us " he said and ruffled his hair.

A second officer came over " Sir there's no sign of the cabin or the road to it on the map " he told him.

" It's there " Sara assured them " and I can take you to it " she offered.

" Ma'am I can't let you do that " he said.

Sara became very stern " Look that's my husband up there and he may be hurt for all we know, I'm not asking you if I can go I'm telling you that I AM going " she said right in the second officer's face.

Officer Douglas motioned for the second officer to allow her to go and they escorted Sara out to one of the cruisers.

" Mommy I want to go help Mark " Billy said to her.

Mandy kissed his forehead " Honey you've done all you can to help him, now it's up to the police " she said.

At the cabin Mark walked up the basement stairs as quietly as his battered body would allow a thought passed through his mind as he did so. Sara would always say she could tell when his knees or hips hurt by how heavy he walked, of coarse he always it but now he knew she was right and he chuckled inwardly. Mark slipped out of the basement room unnoticed, Steve and Meghan were laughing about something in the main room as Mark made his way back into the bedroom.

" Bobby's been down there a long time now " he said checking his watch.

Meghan huffed " Ya better go down and make sure he didn't hurt Mark because he won't be worth much injured " she reasoned.

Steve did as she suggested unannounced to Mark who was trying to pry the bedroom window open damn storms he cursed. and made a mental not to have several things down to the cabin after all this was over.

Steve walked down the stairs " Bobby are you still in here " he called out.

" Help me " Bobby cried out.

Steve quickened his pace and found Bobby tied up and bleeding in the corner.

" What happened " Steve asked.

Bobby snatched his gun from him " What happened was that big asshole let the kid go and then knocked me out " he told him. " his big ass is mine and I don't give a damn about the money, I want his blood " Bobby hissed as he drug his battered body upstairs. Meghan herd the commotion and went to see what was going on.

" What the hell " she questioned seeing Bobby a bloody mess and his breathing erratic.

" where is he " he growled.

" who " Meghan questioned.

" Mark " he hissed.

" I dunno wasn't he down there with you did you let him get away " she asked.

Without hesitation Bobby raised the gun at Meghan and pulled the trigger dropping the young woman into a pool of her own blood. Mark herd the gun go off and the door burst open before he could get completely out the window.

Officer Douglas covered Sara and drew his weapon as did the rest of the officers approaching on foot.

" SHOTS FIRED SHOTS FIRED " he yelled into his radio and Sara felt as if she would pass out knowing that it was Mark that was the target.


	7. Chapter 7

Mark now had three choices one he could go for the gun he had tucked in the back of his jeans but being wedged in the window he was more likely to be shot while he was getting. Two he could go back in and take his chances with Bobby but he figured that he was good and pissed off by now and that would end in him being shot as well. that left Mark with his third option, just outside was a steep hill Mark figured if he used his body weight to his advantage the momentum might just be enough to propel him down the hill and out of shooting range. With everything he had in him he took option three and just as Bobby raised the gun to pull the trigger Mark threw himself down the hill head over heels as Bobby raced to the window firing shot after shot into the trees, cursing Mark all the way as he unloaded the gun. Bobby stopped when he realized that the gun was empty and that's when he herd Officer Douglas say " You in the cabin, come out with your hands up "

Steve stood stunned looking over Meghan's body and didn't register anything around him, the three of them had been friends since first grade. Bobby and Meghan had even dated a couple times, if he could kill her then he could kill anyone and suddenly he began to worry about his own life.

" Snap out of it man " Bobby said in a whisper " The cops are outside, that brat musta called them " he hissed as both men hid behind the couch.

" Where's Mark " Steve hesitated to ask.

" He got away but he fell down some hill, I hope he broke his f fucking neck with all the trouble he's caused us "

Steve looked at Bobby as if he didn't even know the man sitting next to him what started out as a simple robbery to get some cash turned into a double kidnapping and now possibly a double homicide as well.

" Man you shot Meghan " was all Steve could say.

Bobby began to shake his head " She was going to turn on us man I had to " he justified.

Steve looked shocked at his reasoning " now what are we going to do " he asked.

" We have to find a way out of here " Bobby replied. But what he said next chilled Steve to the bone " And kill Calaway " he added.

Douglas raised the bullhorn again " THIS IS THE CALIFORNIA POLICE DEPARTMENT RELEASE THE HOSTAGE AND COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP "he ordered.

" They think we still have Calaway we still have a chance " bobby smiled an erri smile.

The phone rang and Bobby answered by grabbing it from the cradle from the floor not trusting that they didn't have a sharp shooter watching them.

" Hello " he said as if he owned the world.

" This is officer Douglas and I want to get everyone out of this situation safely " he told him.

" Where's my money " Bobby asked.

" First I have to know that Mark is alright " the officer said.

" He is for now but unless my friends and are guaranteed a safe getaway with out money then I'm not responsible for his well being " Bobby stated.

" Can I talk to Mark " Douglas asked.

" No he's tied up at the moment " Bobby snickered. " First the money and the car then you can talk to calaway all you want " Bobby replied.

Sara sat next to officer Douglas and he nodded to one of the other officers " Do you think Mark is still alive " she asked.

Douglas sighed " I don't know Mrs. Calaway.

Sara used her cell to call Vince and he answered as soon as he saw who it was. " Is Mark okay " he asked.

" I dunno " Sara cried. " They want the money or they may kill him " she paused " Vince he may already be dead we herd shots lots of them " she told Mark's boss and friend.

" Sara Mark is strong so don't give up on him" Vince tried to console her. " The money is on it's way as far as I'm concerned the damn bastards can have it as long as Mark is safe " he said holding back emotion. Though Vince came off as a hard ass most of the time and seemed like he owned the talent working for him he really did care about them as if they were his own sons and daughters. Vince hung up and Shane looked at him with confusion and questioning eyes. His dad shook his head.

" It doesn't look good for Mark " he told him.

At the bottom of the hill Mark'sbloody and battered body lay still.


	8. Chapter 8

Mark slowly raised his head up and tried to focus it seem ed his captures were smarter than him since he didn't see another body tumbling down the hill after him.

" Damn I'm getting too old for this shit " he said out loud as if speaking to someone.

As he eased his body against a tree he was thankful that he managed to dodge the larger tree stumps and rocks but the way he felt right now he was sure the smaller ones had felt their marks. His neck and back were in pain from the sheer impact of the head over heels motion down the hill and he was sure he had injured his shoulder more also his right knee felt like he'd been left in the figure four way to long. He looked back up the hill and decided that climbing that was out of the question. He looked around and saw a dock with a boat and what looked to be a couple getting docked. He decided that this would be a better idea as he made it painfully to his feet his mind went to Sara, he knew by now that someone would have called her and she would be aware of the situation. He also knew that she would be able to tell the police where he was, the only thing he had to do now was get to her. Mark limped along the water's edge careful not to fall in the last thing he wanted right now was to be wet on top of the way his body ached. He hadn't had a thing to eat or drink since before he was taken hostage and the food part didn't bother him as much as the thirst part did, it actually was aiding to his fatigue. He herd a noise and turned on heel to see what it was, he had to laugh at himself to find he had been shaken up by a squirrel.

get a hold of yourself Mark he chuckled inwardly.

The man looked up as Mark was approaching the end of the dock where they had left a few of their belongings, he recognized the man and then his wife as people he and Sara had spoken to on different occasions at the store.

" Mark is that you " he questioned at the horrific state of the big man.

" Yeah Hank it's me " he said limping onto the dock.

" What in the world happened " his wife Jenny questioned.

" It's a long story" Mark said shaking his head. " Can I use your phone" he asked and Hank imminently gave him his cell phone.

Sara now stood beside Vince and Shane as it was agreed to give the kidnappers what they wanted in hopes of Mark's safe release, a getaway car was parked close to the cabin's only entrance and the money was waiting in the floorboard of the passenger's seat, although it wasn't all there by advice of the police. Slowly the door opened and Bobby came out followed by Steve.

" Where's Mark " Sara asked to anyone that could provide the answer.

Bobby got in the driver's side and Steve sat in the passenger's side but when Mark still didn't come out the police moved in quickly surrounding the getaway car and seizing the occupants. As another team moved inside.

" WE NEED AN AMBULANCE" one shouted and Sara's heart fell.

" I want to see him " she cried to Vince.

" I don't know if that's a good idea " he cautioned.

" I have to " Sara said.

Vince nodded as they walked over to the cabin, EMT's were bringing out a stretcher with a body bag covering it. Sara nearly fainted into Vince's arms but officer Douglas quickly spoke.

" Sara that's not Mark, it was the woman with them " he told her and sighed. " She was shot in the head "

Sara steadied herself " Where's Mark " she asked.

Douglas shook his head " I don't know all I can tell you is that he's nowhere in the cabin " he told her. Sara wasn't sure if she should be worried or relived, where could Mark be she thought.

Just as the thought entered her head and she began to fear the worse her cell phone rang, she didn't recognize the number but answered anyway.

" Hello " she said almost in tears.

Mark smiled just to hear her voice " what have i told you about answering your phone to strange numbers ' he asked.

" Mark oh my God where are you " she sobbed.

" I'm down by the dock darlin " he told her.

" the dock " she repeated " How did you get all the way down there " she asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

Mark grimaced at the thought of how he did get down there " I'll explain everything to you soon " he assured her. " I love you ' he said.

" I love you too " she cried. " Now hurry up and get up here " she demanded.

" I'll be there but the hurry part will have to wait " he said with a slight laugh.

Sara hung up the phone and looked at Vince " he's on his way ' she said now she just wondered what condition he would be in.

Mark slowly eased into the passenger's side of Hank's SUV so they could drive him up the hill to meet Sara, Jenny insisted that he eat one of the sandwiches she had made for their picnic and gave him a bottle of water to drink which helped quite a bit before they got to the cabin. Mark rested his head back on the seat Vince better give me a week off after all this shit he thought and laughed. For months Sara had been trying to get him to take some time off to rest.

Sara's stomach did a flip flop as she saw Mark in the front seat of hank's SUV and she ran to it before it even stopped.

" Mark oh God baby are you okay, are you hurt " she asked looking him over. She hugged him before he could even get out of the truck. Mark hissed as she squeezed him a little too tight for all he had been through. Sara backed up and looked at him " You are hurt " she frowned.

" Mr. Calaway we would like to take a look at you sir " an EMT said.

" Later " Mark said and pulled Sara back to him gently kissing her. " I missed you " he whispered.

" Don't you ever leave me like that again " she chastised.


	9. Chapter 9

Once Sara and Mark were through and Sara had calmed down both she and Vince had convinced Mark to go to the hospital and get checked out, because of some of the details Mark made Sara wait outside in the waiting room while he was checked out and gave his statement to the police. Vince and Shane waited with her and even though the worse was over she still couldn't help but worry about him.

" You can go in now " a nurse said and lead her to Mark's cubical.

Sara went right to him " How are you baby " she asked and gave him a gentle kiss.

" A few bumps and bruises " he shrugged.

Sara wasn't buying that especially when the doctor at him " he has some bruised ribs and a bad shoulder sprain " he said looking at Mark. " He needs to rest for a few days but he refuses to stay here so it's best if you take him home " he told Sara. " he's going to be sore for the next week or so the more he rests the quicker he will recover. I take it you'll make sure he does that " he said.

" I will " Sara assured him.

Mark wanted to know if his boys knew about what happened and Sara told him no so he decided that for tonight they would rent a room, which Vince saw they got the royal treatment, and Mark wanted to rest a little before he saw his sons.

As they rode to the hotel Sara wouldn't let go of him for the world, she had wrapped her arms around his muscled bicep of his good arm and laid her head there as she thought about what could have happened and tried to erase the thoughts from her mind.

" Mark tilted her chin up to look at him " I'm fine " he assured her " Think of it as a bad Hell in the Cell match " he told her.

" It was more than some match Mark " she hesitated to say it " You could have been killed " she shuddered at the thought.

" But I wasn't " he reminded her. " By the way how is Flash " he asked.

" Flash " asked confused " Oh you mean Billy, the little boy " she said realizing that Mark knew him only as Flash. " He was fine but worried about you, his mom took him home but I got their number for you " she said reaching into her pocket. " I thought maybe you may want to get in touch with him "

Mark nodded " When all this dies down I'd like to add his name on my arm " he told Sara.

She smiled " I think that's a great idea " she agreed.

They got to the hotel and Sara helped Mark get undressed and into a hot bath she tried to divert her attention away from the many cuts and bruises that nearly covered his entire body. She washed his hair for him and car fully washed his body, then let him just soak for awhile as she ordered them room service for dinner. As they sat there eating Sara wondered if Mark would ever tell her what really had happened to him in the last couple days but knowing him he would just keep it to himself, maybe he would give Glen, his best friend, a more detailed account of the events but she knew he would never let her relive that horror with him. The next day it took Mark a long time to be able to get moving and he had to have Sara's help to get down to the taxi. The plane ride home killed him and he had to get up often and just move around to keep from getting stiff. When they got home Mark's mom had been filled in on what had taken place and she meant them there with the boys.

" DADDY " they yelled when they saw Mark get out of the cab, Sara was quick to get hold of them.

" Daddy had a rough match and he's sore so be careful " she told them eying Mark.

His youngest looked at him " did ya win " he asked.

Mark smiled and looked at Sara " I'd say so " he told him and ruffled his hair.

Later on that night after the boys were tucked safely in their beds and Sara and Mark had gone to bed their selves, she was sleeping peacefully next to him while Mark lay there awake. He thought about how he sometimes took life for granted and decided that he would aways make the most of everyday that god gave him. Sleep overtook him quickly after that.

Vince gave him a month off to fully heel all the nagging injuries he had and the new ones he had encountered but Mark was back to himself in a matter of two weeks like nothing ever happened and his boys were never the wiser.

" hey dad I've got an idea " his oldest son said.

" What's that " Mark asked form his position between Sara's legs, she was massaging his shoulders.

" Since you have some time off why don't we go up to the cabin " he suggested, Mark and Sara both looked at each other.

" How about we go to Disney Land instead " Mark suggested ans Sara couldn't help but laugh.

A month later the Undertaker came to the ring and all the websites were a buzz about his new tattoo that read Flash across his wrist.

THE END


End file.
